Scoot up more flea and I'll give you a treat
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in an established relationship, some drama happened and they had some make up smut in the end, this is the afterwards when Shizuo decided to gave Izaya an extra "treat" for the night and a snack of "milk" for Shizuo. No crack this time, just shizaya after Halloween pun, you know you want it c: review if you want the full real story in another story -kappalord


**dON'T tOUCH me hAIrs :C**

**-insert plot here and skip to after smut blowjob-**

**Shizuo and Izaya are in an established relationship, some drama happened and they had some make up smut, this is the afterwards when Shizuo decided to gave Izaya an extra "treat" for the night.**

"Scoot up more." Shizuo said as he leaned his head up, his hands going on Izaya's upper torso, trying to get the lusty raven to slide up his body more.

Izaya tilted his head confusingly, but did as he was told. He slowly slid up as Shizuo said. "Why must I scoot up Shizu-chan?"

"Just do it flea." Adjusting Izaya so he was sitting on his upper torso, Shizuo grasped Izaya's cock and began stroking it. At the same time he leaned his head up and began licking the tip of Izaya's member, lapping up and precum that dripped out.

Izaya's eyes widened slightly, before he closed his eyes. He moaned softly, opening his eyes to watch Shizuo grin.

Shizuo continued to stroke Izaya, his fingers pressing into the right spots, quickening his pace before slowing again so Izaya didn't know what to expect. He leaned his head even further and began to suckle on the tip of Izaya's member.

Izaya whined softly whenever Shizuo slowed down his pace, but never said anything about it. He groaned lowly as he took in the tip, and forced himself to keep his eyes open, to watch.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hip and this time forced him onto his hands and knees above his head, his cock still in Shizuo's mouth. He took as much of Izaya's cock as he could into his mouth and then tugged Izaya's hips forward, trying to convey that he could thrust.

Izaya closed his eyes for a second, moaning lightly. As much as he wanted to thrust into Shizuo's mouth he was a bit restrained. "Feels good.." But it was a hard feeling to resist, so he lightly bucked his hips.

Shizuo moaned in encouragement lightly pushing Izaya's hips down more insistently. He sucked on Izaya's cock eagerly while continuing to moan.

He leaned down slightly, clenching his teeth to hold back moans, even though he was failing horribly. Not being able to take it much longer, he began to lightly thrust into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo kept on sucking, saliva beginning to escape down the corners of his mouth and he kept making noises in order to further pleasure Izaya, letting him thrust into his mouth.

"I-I'm close.." Izaya said, groaning a bit. He moved his hips a bit faster, the heat he felt was intoxicating and the bless of this moment was electrifying.

Shizuo forcibly pulled Izaya's hips down so he was deep throating the cock in his mouth, widening his throat to accept Izaya's wide girth without gagging. He began swallowing the tip eagerly, swallowing precum as it dripped down his throat.

Izaya moaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even think about if it was alright if he came in Shizuo's mouth, as the messy hair of blonde seemed to be wanting him to. So with another moan, he came hard in Shizuo's mouth. "Shizu-chahh~"

Shizuo gulped down the cum easily, swallowing around Izaya's cock eagerly, making sure Izaya was completely done cumming. He slowly lifted Izaya's hips up, bringing his member out before he lightly licked it clean of any residue cum.

Izaya panted lightly, opening his eyes a little. He looked down at Shizuo, shaking his head slightly. "You.. need to work on your technique.."

Shizuo smirked as he let go of Izaya's cock. "You know you loved it, don't worry flea I would rather you blow me anyway with that tongue of your." Shizuo licked the rim of Izaya's ear before giving it a nibble.

Izaya mewed when he came for a kiss, opening his mouth to be ravished by his monster again. Shizuo responded back with a low moan. They parted with a string of salvia that connected them.

Izaya slowly moved, so he wasn't above Shizuo anymore. He sat beside him, gaining his breath again.

Shizuo hummed as he moved so his head laid on Izaya's thigh, lazily drawing patterns on the bare skin.

"I.. hate you, Shizu-chan~" He said in a teasing tone, but his eyes shown he was telling the truth.

"Love you too asshole." Shizuo purred as he raised a hand to caress Izaya's cheek, his eyes reflecting Izaya's feelings back to him.

Izaya slowly leaned into the touch, sighing softly.

Shizuo pushed himself forward and lightly kissed Izaya's lips.

"Ahh~ and I have work to do tomorrow too.." Izaya's exhaustion released with a light sigh.

"Something tells me you'll be too sore to." Shizuo said smugly.

He lightly pinched Shizuo's nose. "Yes. You didn't even make me scream too much, but I know I will be sore, stupid brute."

"I'll have you screaming next time flea." Shizuo said, his voice coming out slightly nasally with the hand pinching his nose although his tone still came out cocky.

"Mhm, yeah, you tell yourself that." Izaya chuckled a bit, letting go of his nose. "Now get off me, you're making me hot."

Shizuo nipped Izaya's nose lightly and lick it before rolling off of him. He laid down and lazily stretched before scooping up Izaya into his arms.

Izaya breathed out softly as Shizuo finally got off him, before he sighed. "Go to sleep."

"Fine." Shizuo huffed as he closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the exhaustion that had been haunting him.

"Good night Shizu-chan.." Izaya gave him a last good night kiss on the lips, softly.

"Night flea." Shizuo mumbled just before he completely fell asleep, unconsciously pulling Izaya closer to him.

**the end c:**

**happy November kappalings.**


End file.
